Your Love Left
by Rose Hathaway-Ozera
Summary: Sequel to You Don't Know Me. This is about Chris's life back home. A new threat is coming but the girls are more focussed on Chris. But, just because the sisters know some of Chris's life, doesn't mean they know how the new threat is connected to him.
1. Introduction Chapter

**This is the sequel to my other story You Don't Know Me and I suggest you read that one first if you haven't already. Just a warning, the plot isn't going to be like the other one. This will be more of a story than the sisters simply going through memories.  


* * *

**

Three days had past since, they took a trip down memory lane. The past few days have been uneventful**: **Piper went to the doctor, Phoebe went on another date (she's moved onto the R's now), and Paige is temping. But, Leo and Chris have been spending a lot of time together.

"Wyatt and you have never fought?" Leo asked, skeptical. They were in Chris's bedroom in P3, talking. Chris hadn't liked to talk much about his child hood, but, Leo had found, he didn't mind talking about Wyatt.

"As kids? No. Well sometimes, we are brothers. But, not that much, we were pretty close." Chris stopped talking, and stared into space for a few moments, probably remembering a childhood memory.

"Not much?"

"No. Wyatt was pretty protective of me. Everyone was, even little Mel. You saw in the memory, whenever I got into fights the whole family would back me up."

"Did you get in fights often?"

"When I was a kid," Chris began slowly. "People used to pick on me a lot because I didn't have as much powers as The Charmed Ones or Wyatt."

"But Wyatt and your cousins would fight them."

"Yes."

"Huh," Leo said, thoughtful. He found it strange that Wyatt, who was the future source, used to stick up for his little brother. Even if he could wrap his mind around that, he couldn't even begin to think of Chris as the wimpy kid who got in fights he couldn't win. Stranger than that, the way Chris said they were, it was as if Wyatt and him never had fights, and that was just _too _good, even for them.

So, Leo decided to ask about the thing all boys fought about. "What about girls?"

Chris suddenly became wary, "what about them?"

"Did you and Wyatt ever fight about them?"

Leo watched as Chris darkened. His hands, that were resting in his lap, tightened into fists. His lips tightened into a tight line. He turned his head away, letting his long hair slid into his eyes. "Not in the way you think," was all that escaped Chris's lips.

Even though he couldn't see his eyes, Leo knew that Chris's eyes were unfocused, seeking out a distant memory. "I've got to go," Chris suddenly said, interrupting Leo. He jumped up and disappeared in a cloud of blue and white orbs.

Leo just sighed, wondering what he said.

* * *

The security guard had been watching this girl for hours. He wondered if he should help her, she had been pacing in that spot for hours looking lost. He had a family at home, one he loved very much, but he couldn't help thinking about how pretty this girl was. He was right the girl was around her early twenties and had the image and body every girl wanted and every boy wanted to try.

Tapping her foot, the girl glanced at the watch on her wrist. She rolled her eyes and shifted the weight from one leg to the other. She turned her head to both sides, as if looking for someone.

The security guard made up his mind, the girl needed help. Taking long, confident strides, he walked toward the girl. He had no idea that with each step he took towards the girl, the chances of coming home to his family got slimmer.

"Miss?" he said. The girl whipped her head around, hair flying around her face. She tensed for a fight, but relaxed after she looked at him longer.

"Yes?"

The man hesitated. Now that he confronted the girl, he was unsure what to say. As he looked at her longer, the need to help her got stronger. He racked his brain, searching for an answer that wouldn't displease her. Since he was human, he was too narrow minded to wonder why he suddenly wanted to please her.

"You okay?" he suddenly asked.

The girl inspected him, eyes boring into him. The man resisted the urge to flinch. "Yes you'll do," she murmured quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"Tell me about you wife," she commanded.

The man didn't think wonder how she knew he had a wife. He didn't wonder if this girl was dangerous. He didn't wonder if he should go home and _see _his wife instead of talk about her. No, he didn't think about any of it.

But he should have.

"Kathy? Oh, she's amazing. I love her so much. We've been together for twenty years," he proudly announced the last part. His expression then turned dreamy. "She has the kindest heart. She donates to charity every other day. Makes our kids do it too. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her."

"Don't think about that," the girl said. Slowly, she walked toward him. "You shouldn't ever think about that."

"What should I think about?"

"How about, what's going to happen to her when she loses you." Before the man could react, she jumped at him. She stabbed him directly in the heart, killing him.

The girl stood back, staring at the now dead man. Struggling, she tried to ignore the constant battle inside her, and do her job. Trying to ignore the horrible guilt, brewing within her, she pulled the knife out of the mans chest. With each inch that the knife came out, her guilt increased.

The girl sighed, and looked around for any company. Her original reason for being here was for her meeting.

A grunt behind her made her jump.

She turned around to see three demons behind her. They nodded their greetings, and the girl tapped her foot anxiously.

When no one said anything she bellowed, "well! You said you had things to add to our previous discussion."

"You see," the first one began. He seemed to be more daring, although none of them seemed particularly _scared._ "We have found that each one of us has had someone come to us with your description."

"You have!"

"Yes and his name was Chris."

The girl felt frozen._ He did it. Chris actually went to the past. _ She knew why, but she wondered if he knew he hasn't succeeded yet. The confirmation that Chris was really here, shocked the girl out of any of her plans. She had no clue on what to do any more.

She wondered what lies he told the Charmed ones. _Only one way to find out. _

_"_Who is he?" Besides if she was going to kill them she had to know what he was.

"He's the Charmed Ones white lighter."

_Oh shit. _This was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

"Chris! Chris!"

Chris groaned, stuffing his head into his pillow. Didn't they know how loud they were? Didn't they know how much it hurts when you hear screaming in your head? He thought it was his fault since he was trying to ignore them. He knew they weren't being attacked, they probably only wanted him there to ask for help on a potion or something. But, Chris_ really,_ didn't feel like dealing with that.

The depression was settling in again. It wasn't as bad as before, but he still felt the awful empty feelings. Chris knew he should be grateful, this was a hell of a lot better than the sorrow.

The only thing dulling it was his family. He should be grateful for that too, he had a family.

A family he loved. A family that wanted him. A family that was obnoxiously calling him.

With a smile on his face he orbed into the manor.


	2. Guilt

**A/N Sorry for the confusion. The second part of the last chapter was in the same time as the sisters, Leo and Chris and the last part was about three hours after Leo and Chris were talking. **

**

* * *

**

**2026  
**_Sometimes the people we're closest to, are the ones that hurt us the most._

A man was sitting in a large chair in the front of a long room. Except for him, the room was empty. The man seemed to be waiting for something, his eyes sweeping over the room the door again and again. He sighed and felt his anger strengthen. Slowly he took three short breathes and relaxed his face. Trying to hide his feelings, he found, was an all time job.

With a loud bang, the door flew open. The man showed no change in his facial expression.

A girl stood in the door way. Her hair was wild and she was covered in dirt and muck. She glared at the man in the throne-like chair.

"I trust you wiped your feet in the hallway," he said as the girl stomped in.

The girl kept walking, ignoring his comment. She stopped in front of the man, still glaring. Her face showed nothing but pure rage.

"Why?" she demanded. Her voice was loud and strong, without a hint of vulnerability.

The man looked her over, his hand twitched. The girl didn't seem to notice, or care.

"Why, Wyatt?" she asked again. Her voice sounded desperate.

The man, Wyatt, wondered if she was sane. Regardless, he knew one thing, he was not pleased with the way she was talking to him. With one quick gesture, he pulled an energy ball out of the air and prepared to throw it at her. But he hesitated. The girl didn't flinch, didn't scream, didn't cover her face, she didn't move at all. She just looked at him.

Wyatt felt a pain in his heart. Guilt, he realized. Hypocrisy. She was one of the reasons he did this. He did this to _protect them. _If only she listened, she wouldn't have to die.

But Wyatt still couldn't move. The way she was looking at him, it hurt him more than anything. She looked at him with pure hatred.

The energy ball in his hand grew a noticeable size bigger.

The girl widened her eyes, and stared at the energy ball as if unbelieving it was there.

"Do you think I won't?" Wyatt asked.

Turning her gaze away from the weapon, she shook her head.

"No," she whispered. "I do. You've killed a lot of our family already."

The rage, Wyatt had been trying to pent up blasted out of him. Without realizing what he was doing, he threw the ball at her. She jumped out of the way, barley dodging the ball.

Horrible realization hit Wyatt.

Again. It happened again. The Source had controlled him.

"Do you feel better now?"

Wyatt glanced at her. The loathing in her eyes had grown harder and colder. No, he had to explain.

"Mel, I-"

"Rot in hell, Wyatt," she spat at him while orbing out.

"Get back here now! Melinda Prudence Halliwell get back here now! Mel. Mel, please."

Breathing hard, Wyatt tried to stop the stubborn tears that had found their way out of his eyes.

* * *

**2004**

_I care. I care so much I feel as though I will bleed to death with the pain of it._**  
**

_I can't do it, _Juliet thought pulling the security guards lifeless body.

She had just killed the three demons that told her who and where Chris was. And, unlike this weak human, their bodies burst into fire and disappeared.

Back in the future, you could leave the people you kill right where you killed them.

Juliet felt a shudder run up her spin as she remembered the first time she saw piles of bodies everywhere.

~~~~Memory~~~~

_'Obey the Lord!' signs were everywhere she looked. But, they weren't as terrifying as the others._

_The signs showing what happened when you don't obey, were the awful ones. People being whipped, limbs being removed and energy balls being thrown, over and over._

_Juliet starred at the signs feeling nauseated. After feeling so horrified, she turned herself away from the revolting sight only to see something worse._

_Looking around she could see gore was **everywhere**: blood stained sidewalks, ripped-off arms, separate heads. _

_And the smell... Juliet felt herself running away. She didn't know where, she just wanted to get away, but the sight was everywhere._

~~~~Reality~~~~

Juliet faintly realized she was leaning over a trashcan about to puke.

She had been living in that hell for three years and still felt outraged.

Slowly Juliet felt better, she tried to focus on her plans. But, for some reason, she couldn't.

_What kind of demon are you? _she screamed at herself. _You get sick at the sight of dead bodies, you feel guilty killing people, and flinch at violence._

Panting, she felt herself realize the cause of her problems.

"Chrissie baby, you can run and you can hide but you'll _**never **_escape me," Juliet hissed.

* * *

**The quote under the 2004 is from Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix I only changed the 'you' to 'I'. And the one under 2026... I don't really know I just heard it somewhere.**

**ANYWAYS I don't own this****.**


	3. Forgot and Remembered

**2004**

_How can you forget about someone like they were never important, then suddenly feel the memories with full force, like it just happened_

Chris stared at the objects around him. He couldn't do it. The thought was wrong, and it was bad on so many levels.

_Just one thing..._he thought. Just one thing to take with him, to remember his aunts and parents, when he went back.

He was going back, no matter what anyone did or said. He couldn't stay anymore, he had to go home. Even though Chris hated how everyone was handling it.

Phoebe was avoiding him.

Chris could tell she was. Whenever he entered a room she'd avert her eyes or whenever they talked to him Phoebe would quickly change the subject. Chris didn't know what to do about it; so he choose to act like he didn't notice.

Chris knew Paige was upset too. Paige has a different approach; she buries herself in her work. The Book of Shadows was wherever she was, not to mention how often she found more demons to hunt. Chris wondered if, somehow, he and his aunts switched places. But, Chris knew that wasn't so.

He knew his aunts had grown to like having him around. He knew the wanted him to forget about his duties and stay. He knew the were mad at him for trying to go back to the future.

_It wouldn't be hard _a devilish side of him thought. _You could stay here. Your aunts and mother need you. They love you. Stay._

_I don't belong here, _he thought trying to convince himself. Sighing, Chris ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay something fishy is going on," Paige said bursting into the attic. Chris looked up: Paige walked into the room the book under her arm along with a map.

"What's happening?" No need to mention he almost got into an argument with himself.

"I-" Paige broke off and took a good look at him. "Have you found anything on how to get you back?"

Chris shook his head. Paige hesitated but continued.

"These attacks," she said vaguely, gesturing at the map which had pins stuck in where each demon attacked.

"Is it in a pentagram?"

"No. That's the thing, theres no pattern to the attacks."

Chris look curiously at the map; she was right.

"What about the victims? There isn't one thing they all have in commen?"

Paige shook her head, "nothing. But, heres a list of names. Do you see anything."

Chris looked down, the list had the names, location where they were attacked, where they lived and where they worked.

Chris worked this information over in his head. The info buzzed around inside his skull, along with his other problems. The jumped and twirled, doing 360s and 180s like the were skateboards.

_Looks like the kind of pattern Juliet would do.  
_

Chris almost dropped the notebook.

Juliet.

How many years had it been? Three? Four? Two?

_Stop it! Stop it!_

Chris felt as if he left the universe. She was everywhere. He could see her, right there, smiling.

_No! Stop it! Don't think about her!_

Juliet.

What does she have to do with anything?

She has to do with _everything._

Why are you thinking about her? She's _dead._

And you're the reason she is.

"Chris!" Paige yelled in his face. "Are you okay?"

Chris looked down. Nothing. Juliet is gone and always will be.

"Yeah. I'm fine."


	4. The Past PART 1

**2004**

It's to much pressure. She had to make sure everything that happened, worked out exactly as planed. She had to make sure _no one _was suspicious of her. If anyone had one theory about her, that's it. They're dead.

Juliet flipped her hair out of her face as she thought about this.

Kill, kill, kill.

That was what she raised to do. It's what she was born to do. It used to be the only thing she was certain of.

But, since when had anything she did her chosen idea.

She came to Earth for her parents. She tried to kill the Charmed Ones for her parents. She tried to kill Chris and Wyatt Halliwell for her parents.

A hysterical giggle shot through her lips. Oh _that_ had worked perfectly.l

She remembered those days clearly.

* * *

**XxXxMemoryXxXx**

"Earth?" Juliet asked, feeling distraught. She knew that planet well. After all, a thousand years ago her race lived there. That was before the human witches banished them to roam the galaxy. Her race was a disgrace on all demons. They weren't even considered demons anymore. But, she had heard about it. She had heard how brutal it was there.

"Yes," her mother told her. Her mother's face was unemotional. No love, no sympathy, no sadness. Nothing. She didn't seem to have one feeling for sending her only daughter across the universe.

"Why?"

"I thought you would know."

Juliet did. She was the last one of her race that still had the demon genes. Her mother had lost it giving birth to her; she practically died. But, she lived. The price for life had been giving up her powers.

"Why must anyone go?" she asked.

That had caused her mother to glare at her. Juliet flinched. She knew her mother hated her. The hatred in her mother's eyes had been there since the day she was born. Juliet do anything for the hate to ease. Anything. Even go to a foreign planet and kill the most powerful creatures there.

"Do you want to stay here your whole life?" her mother asked, gesturing to the land around her. It was barren. An empty wasteland. Dry dirt and rocks covered the whole planet. Despite the rocks and how resembled much to deserts on Earth, it was freezing there. Around the same temperature of Antarctica.

The planet was very far from Earth; not even in the same galaxy. But, everyone acted the same as humans. They knew everything about Earth. That was the curse. They were to see everything that happened to Earth, but no one can go there. Only the ones with demon powers.

No, Juliet didn't want to stay there. She would go. She would help her parents rule the Earth. She would leave everything she ever knew.

"You will do it?" Her mother saw the change in her eyes.

"Yes mother, I will try."

If only Juliet knew what was going to happen when she agreed to this.

* * *

**Reality**

"Why?" she moaned. "Why, why, why WHY!"

Juliet leaned against a wall. If only she hadn't gone. If she had just stayed in that little bubble of happiness, every thing would be alright. If she had known the outcome of going to Earth, she would never had came. She would have stayed and lived with her mother's hatred. It was better than...

"NO!" she screamed, sliding down the wall.

"Why?" she whispered, holding her legs against herself. She rested her chin on her knees and quietly,she sobbed to herself.


End file.
